Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Platinum's Revenge
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: After the defeat of Power Prof, a new enemy is after revenge. Now the E Fighters must fight to save the world! But can they stop the evil Platinum? T for cursing, and blood.


**Na: Hey yawl! I made this awhile back, and decided to put it on the website. A movie version of the great flash series Ed Edd n Eddy Z; story by SSJ7G. I own nothing!**

**EEnEZ Platinum's Revenge**

At the end of the School Wars, as Corey, Drew, and Zach left the exploding Super School; a ship was above the planet Earth. It was raven black, in the shape of a yo-yo almost. Like two flying saucers put together. Inside, three people watched. One had long black hair, and wore a blue outfit; similar the one Vegeta used at the end of the Buu Saga. Another was bald and silver, with red and grey armor. They both had Scouters. The final one was sitting in a chair, away from the screen. "It seems that your brother is incapable of defeating anyone. Even a mere Saiyan brat." Said the bald "And yet he has copied your suit. Ironic." Said the black haired one.

"It seems that the small one has an inner power that could beat us if trained right. I'll get rid of him." The black haired one said "No need Katna." The one in the chair turned around; he wore a red cloak, with white hair "He is a mere Saiyan. No threat to us. My brother will be able to deal with him… eventually. Pain, go get the ship's hyper drive running; I want to reach Mobius before the decade is over." The man walked into a chamber, and closed the door "Yes… Platinum." The bald man, named Pain activated the hyper drive.

The ship sped off threw space…

(Shows name "Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Platinum's Revenge")

Seven years later, when Drew is twenty five, Corey is sixteen, and the Eds are seventeen. Corey and the Eds are leaving school, walking home "Man, why did we have a ten page quiz?" Eddy screamed "Because you edged on the teacher, Eddy." Corey said with annoyance. "It's finally here!" Ed was jumping around "Gravy and butter day!" Double-D sighed "Ed, you already ate gravy and butter… at school!" Ed gave a blank stair.

"I'm ready to get home and train." Corey said "Lucky that Sonic visiting, hu?" Eddy asked "Yes, quite. With Sonic around, training it very interesting." Double-D answered. "Last one home sleeps next to Ed!" Corey flew up into the air "No way! I'm not sleeping next to that lump! I could get a disease!" Eddy flew after Corey. Double-D sighed, and flew up; while Ed flew in circles, saying "I am a pigeon! A big pigeon!"

But up in space, a yo-yo shaped ship exited light speed. Pain and Katna opened the chamber, and the man walked out "Welcome back, Lord Platinum. We are happy you could join us." Pain said "Is my suit ready?" he asked "Of course master." Katna said "And the original emeralds?" Platinum asked again. "They are ready for use." Pain said; Platinum walked to his suit. It looked a lot like Cooler, but green and silver. "Get down to Earth… I want revenge."

With the E-Fighters, Eddy was fighting Sonic; Eddy threw a punch, but Sonic dodged. Sonic jumped back, and charged a spin dash; Eddy got on the ground, and made a spin dash. Only this one was yellow and red. They dashed at each other, and made sparks as they struck.

Corey and Ed watched from the trees "Man, those two have been going at it for an hour straight!" Corey said "The muscle is a terrible organ to shovel." Ed said with stupidity. Drew was meditating, while Double-D looked over the red Chaos Emerald "Amazing to think such a small thing could have such great power." he said with interest "Give it a rest sock head. You've been looking at that think of an hour straight." Drew said with annoyance. "Well it's amazing! You can't tell me that you aren't intruded by this incredible emerald." Double-D said with delight; Drew got into fighting stance "Shut the hell up and fight me already. It's training, not study break." He said with a smile. Double-D sighed, and put the emerald under his hat "If I must…"

With Eddy and Sonic, they were using everything they had. Eddy was at full normal power, while Sonic was sweating. "Getting tired?" Sonic asked "Not on your life! Kaio Ken Times Twelve!" Eddy was surrounded by the red aura, and his body was covered in red. "Time for you to feel my wrath!" he put his finger on his head, and a green lightning surrounded it "Ray of Riches!" he shot the green beam from his head! Sonic took out two Chaos Emeralds, and was surrounded by a blue and green light "Chaos Beam!" he put his hand out, and a swirling blue and green beam shot at Eddy's Ray of Riches.

The beams collided, and made a massive blinding light; in the light, you could see the shadows of eddy and Sonic sending a final set of punches. When the light ended, Sonic was standing, while Eddy was on the ground "Nice job kid; but not good enough." Sonic said, breathing heavily.

With Drew and Double-D, the Ed was on the ground with Drew's foot on him "Uncle, uncle, uncle!" Double-D yelled; Drew lifted his foot. "Sock head; it's been five fights in a row. You've gotten kicked, punched… somehow, elbowed yourself in the crotch. Let's give it up for today." Double-D got up "I suppose." Corey and Ed walked over to Double-D. "Don't worry; you'll do better next time." Corey said with sympathy; Double-D was silent.

Eddy got up, and they each had a Senzu Bean. "What a work out!" Sonic said while stretching "I'm gonna beat you next time, hedgehog." Eddy said with anger "Good luck shrimp." Sonic said back.

The E-Fighters went home, and the next day, while they walked to school… "Hey guys!" Sarah and Jimmy walked to the Eds and Corey "Hey, Sarah." Eddy said "How are you two today?" Double-D asked "Well nothing much… just school… endless school…" Jimmy said. They walked, and soon saw the school; but the Eds and Corey felt something. "What is it?" Sarah asked "It's not possible…" Corey said "How could he be alive?" Eddy asked "Something smells and it's not me." Ed said "It's… Power Prof…" Double-D finished.

"We gotta find out more; sorry Sarah, but duty calls!" Corey ran off, and flew into the sky; the Eds followed. Sarah looked at Jimmy "This is bad… come on!" she grabbed Jimmy, and they flew off. They soon saw Drew and Sonic; Sonic was surrounded by a blue aura. "You felt it too?" Ed asked "Yeah; but how?" Drew asked "Maybe it's a mistake." Double-D said. They stopped, and saw… a yo-yo ship. It was in a forest. Two beings walked out, and looked around "So… this is earth? No much to speak of." Said Katna. "I like the wastelands better." Pain sighed "This isn't a vacation. This is a mission to take down those Saiyan brats." He said with a mean face.

"You mean us?" Eddy flew down, and the others followed "Well, what luck." Katna said with a smile "Yeah, bad luck!" Drew said. "Let's just take these guys down so we can destroy some of those local military people I've heard so much about!" Katna said; Ed got into fight position "Bring it…" Pain sent a punch, and Ed dodged. He sent a kick that went into Pain's stomach; he coughed up blood. Pain went back a few steps "You'll pay for that!" he was surrounded by a black aura, and his body became black "I call this, Shadow Form!" he disappeared.

Corey, Drew and the Eds closed their eyes, and felt the aura; Pain appeared behind Ed, and kicked him in the back. He sent Ed into a cliff, while Eddy powered up with his blue aura, and attacked; he threw punches and kicks, but they did little more than give Pain a breeze. "You call yourself a fighter?" Pain appeared behind Eddy, and charged a white fist; he threw it, and punched Eddy into the ground, making a massive crater! Double-D gulped "Is that cowering I heard?" Katna asked; Drew was surrounded with a blue aura "That's it! Prepare for you death you B$+&D!" Drew yelled. "This may be a life or death battle, but there's no need to bad language." Double-D pointed out.

Sarah landed with Jimmy "Wow… cool fight." Jimmy said "Yeah, but it doesn't look to good for my brother."

Drew launched at Katna, and sent kicks of fury; but Katna blocked the all. Drew sent a barrage of energy bullets, but Katna deflected every single one! Corey charged his green aura "Stay back Double-D! This is mine and Drew's fight." he flew at super speed, and sent a powerful punch at Katna, but it did little damage. "For the planet's strongest fighters, you guys are weak." Katna laughed; he punched Corey away, and blasted Drew with a silver beam.

Double-D sighed "If I must get involved in fighting…" he charged his blue aura, and launched at Pain.

Sonic was watching everything "I guess I should help… better go into at full. Chaos… Form!" Sonic was surrounded by a golden aura, and transformed into Super Sonic! He flew down while Katna was dodging every attack the two cousins's had; but Sonic did a super spin dash, and it hit! Katna was sent into a cliff "Nice move Sonic." Corey said "Time for code red..." Drew said "Kaio Ken times twelve!" the two cousin's yelled, and were surrounded by the red aura. They launched at Katna, who was getting out of the cliff "What was that?" he asked "Us!" Corey yelled; Katna looked up, and saw Corey and Drew flying at him. They sent a barrage of punches and kicks that all connected; Katna felt massive pain!

With the Eds, who were fighting Pain in his Shadow Form; Ed was shooting super ghosts at Pain. But he burst them with little effort; Double-D used his Chaos Sword to attack, but was having much trouble landing a hit. Eddy was firing off Ray of Rich mini shots; but Pain was deflecting all of them. "You three are pathetic!" he punched Eddy, and held him up "Especial you... shrimp…" Eddy was surrounded by a white light that became pink. Pain was pushed back by sheer energy, and Eddy was in fighting position "No one calls me shrimp! Kaio Ken times fifteen!" he launched at Pain, and sent a punch that sent Pain into the ground.

"Nice work Eddy!" Ed yelled "Good show Eddy, now it's our turn!" Double-D said; the two were surrounded by the pink light, and yelled out "Kaio Ken times fifteen!" and were surrounded by red aura. They attacked Pain, who was getting up off the ground; Ed threw a punch into Pain's chest, and shot a blue beam that made Pain go into the sky. Double-D charged a Galactic Donut, and threw it; Pain was trapped in mid air. Eddy put his fingers on his head, and launched a Ray of Riches. It hit Pain, and his Shadow Form was vaporized; he was still there.

With Corey, Drew and Sonic; Drew kicked Katna into the ground, and charged a Special Beam Cannon. He launched it, but Katna got out of the way just in time. Pain got up, and limped to his ship; Katna got up, and limped with him. "Let them go…" Double-D said "They won't try to hurt Earth anymore." There was an eerie silence; and the yo-yo ship's door opened. A figure walked out; it was the man in the suit that looked like Cooler.

"Who's that?" Jimmy asked "It looks like Power Prof. But he's dead'; I saw it!" Sarah said "Maybe we should leave…" Jimmy suggested "I'm not letting you ruin my chance to see the best fight of the century!" Sarah said "So be quiet…"

"You shall pay, Saiyans." He said "Who are you?" Ed asked, dumbfounded. "Who am I? … I'm death himself!" He lifted his hand, and shot a massive black beam! Drew blocked it, and Corey rushed at the man. He sent a punch, but the man didn't flitch; it landed, and Corey pulled back. "What's this guy made of?" he asked "It felt like hitting… Utonium…" Eddy jumped up "Try this! Kaio Ken times seventeen!" he was surrounded by a redder aura, and started to do a spin dash. "Pathetic…" the man said; Eddy shot at the man; but he grabbed Eddy in mid dash! He slowed Edd to a stop, and held Eddy "You don't recognize me?" he pulled off his helmet, and showed his white haired self.

"You… you're the spitting image of Utonium!" Drew said "Almost… I am his twin brother, Platinum. Years ago, we worked together in the School Wars. We did a secret project, called 'Project Chaos'. When we couldn't find a sustainable power source to the suit; he gave up. But I worked harder and harder. Eventually, the chaos emeralds I had overtook me… gave me their power… I finally found the sustainable power source… me!"

The E-Fighters were socked "If my idiot brother finished the suit… you would all be dead." He threw Eddy at them, and laughed; he put his helmet back on. "Now I shall finish what my brother could not. You shall all die! That will show you what happens to people who mess with my family!" seven large emeralds surrounded Platinum "These are the super emeralds. The more powerful versions of the Chaos Emeralds. And I shall show you the real power… of Power Platinum!" the emeralds went into him, and in a bright flash, his green parts became flashing gold and silver "Make that… Hyper Power Platinum…" he laughed with evil joy.

"Time to go all out…" Corey said "Kaio Ken times twenty!" they all yelled in unison, and became a blinding flash of red.

"Go!" Ed yelled, and they rushed at Platinum; Eddy jumped over him, and shot a ball of energy. Platinum grabbed the ball, and threw it at Eddy; he blocked it. Sonic as Super Sonic did a super spin kick, but Platinum dodged every kick. Double-D used a triple Galactic Donut, and caught the evil Platinum in all of them "Time of fresh squeezed Platinum!" but Pain in his shadow form kicked Double-D out of his concentration! Double-D stopped in mid air, and gained a glowing red line around him "That's it!" he cupped his hands "Kame… hame… ha!" he launched it at Pain; then… "Split!" the beam split into three, and attacked Pain in the front, above, and back!

Eddy used his spin dash to attack Katna, who was using a ki blast barrage. The blasts deflected off of Eddy, and he hit!

Platinum broke from the bonds, and laughed; but was hit by a red bolt of energy. Corey kicked Pain away "Shadow!" he yelled; Shadow appeared from his chaos control in mid air "Leave this to me…" in a golden flash, he became Super Shadow! Platinum chuckled "Nice entrance… let's see how you fight." the two rushed at each other; Shadow threw punches and kicks, while Platinum just used kicks to block.

Sarah smiled and clapped "Shadow's here! He'll help!" Jimmy was quiet, until "I don't think he'll win." Sarah turned to Jimmy "What do you mean?" Shadow shot chaos bolts, while Platinum deflected, and disappeared. "Can't you feel it? Platinum's power is still high, while Shadow's is going down." Jimmy said "No…" Sarah said with sadness. Platinum punched Shadow in the stomach, and threw him to the ground; Shadow turned back. "Pathetic… now to deal with the Saiyans." A blue bolt of chaos energy attacked Platinum, and Super Sonic appeared in front of him "You'll deal with me first!"

With the Eds, they were beating Pain to a pulp "Give up?" Double-D asked "Not yet…" he put out his hands, and the Eds were surrounded in a black sphere "This is a Dark Orb. The more you move, the smaller it gets…" the Eds powered up to full, and attacked the orb; but like pain said, it got smaller. It separated into three, and the dark light engulfed the Eds; it faded, and they fell to the ground.

"Ed!" Sarah yelled.

Corey and Drew kicked Katna into the ground, and he fell unconscious; they turned to Platinum, who was beating up Super Sonic! "Sonic!" Drew yelled; Sonic charged a hyper spin dash, and shot at Platinum, but Platinum grabbed Sonic, and threw him into the ground.

"That's it!" Corey yelled; his red aura glowed brighter than ever "I'm finishing him!" he cupped his hands "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" he shot the blast of blue energy, and Platinum blocked; Drew cupped his hands. "Ka…me…ha…me… ha!" he shot the same blast, and the beams combined; and a giant flash was made… but Platinum was unharmed.

"We… failed…" Drew fell to the ground, and Corey followed; Platinum laughed. Double-D stirred "What… what happened?" he asked; he saw his friends on the ground. "No…" he got up, and was surrounded by a red aura "I've always been the weakest… that… ends… NOW! Kaio Ken times thirty!" his aura grew larger than ever, and he got into fighting position. Pain saw this "What!" he yelled; Double-D flew at him, and punched his head off! Pain fell to the ground; headless…

Platinum looked over, and saw Double-D "Aw, a challenge… good." he charged a golden and silver aura "This should be fun!" Double-D charged at him, and threw hundreds of punches; but Platinum dodged them all. Double-D jumped back, and charged his fingers "Special Beam Cannon!" he launched it, and Platinum blocked it. "You're getting weaker every second. Just give up." Double-D screamed, and charged; he made energy fists, and sent a barrage of attacks. Platinum blocked all of them!

Sarah and Jimmy watched this "Please… you have to win Double-D…" Sarah said with tears on her cheeks. Platinum kicked Double-D in the face, and sent him to the ground. "DOUBLE-D!" Sarah flew at Platinum; she sent a punch, but it did nothing. "Like I said about everyone else… pathetic!" he punched her threw the stomach. She fell to the ground, near Double-D.

Double-D woke up, and looked over to Sarah, who was coughing up blood. "No! Sarah…" Double-D sat near her "Double-D… you need to *cough*… win… please… for… me…" she closed her eyes; Double-D had tears on his cheeks. "No… Sarah… you did so much… you gave your life to help me…" he got up; Platinum was laughing while looking at the scene. "And I won't let you down!" he gained a golden aura, and his hat flew off; showing his spiky black hair. "RAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, and his hair glowed golden "WHAT!" Platinum screamed. The aura surrounded Sarah too, and her wound healed in an instant!

Double-D's hair became golden and orange; his pupils faded, and he was completely angry. "You're just like your brother… you kill with no remorse… you take what you want… and just like him… YOU'LL DIE!" his aura grew, and he screamed in to the air.

Platinum stepped back "How? You're just like…" the screen flashed back to Corey becoming a False Super Saiyan. "Impossible!" he yelled; Double-D walked slowly, but picked up speed. Platinum rushed, and threw a punch; but Double-D didn't budge. Double-D kicked Platinum to his ship; Platinum got up, and was scared "No… no!" he flew up, and his aura grew. Double-D appeared by him, and punched him in the face; Platinum stopped in mid air, and roared. Double-D flew down.

"Any last words before you die!" Platinum put his hands up, and made a massive Revenge Death Ball; twice that of Utonium's!

"Yeah…" Double-D said "Three…" he cupped his hands "Kame…hame…" Platinum threw the death ball; Double-D's blue energy attack was growing larger and larger every second… until… "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shot the blast, and it hit the Death ball! It burst the Death ball in two, and we straight at Platinum "NO! It can not be!" the Kamehameha Wave hit, and overtook Platinum; his suit started to break. "You shall pay… SAIYAN!"

He disappeared in the beam, and exploded…

When the flash faded, Double-D was back to normal; and he chuckled… then fainted. Sarah woke up, and Jimmy was by him. "Looks like they won…" Sarah said happily "No… he did…" Jimmy turned to the unconscious Double-D.

The screen shows newspaper article "Terrible news to all. Brother of Utonium dies to Saiyan threat. Mayor of Townsville declares Platinum day." Drew reads. The E-Fighters are in the hospital, in the beds "Great, just great! We save the world, and the villain gets the praise." Eddy yells "Remember to breath, Eddy." Corey said "A good butt finds its own bench." Ed said with stupidity. "And why were you there?" Eddy asked Sarah and Jimmy "We wanted to see the fight." Jimmy said "Don't be mad at them Eddy…" Double-D started "If they weren't there, we wouldn't be here." He finished "Lucky us…" Eddy said sarcastically.

"Well, the evil is gone, and we won. All's well that ends well." Drew said "I'm sorry…" said the nurse that just came in "But your friends need rest. You'll have to leave." Jimmy and Sarah sighed "See ya later guys." Sarah said; she gave Double-D a kiss on the cheek. They left.

"Double-D and Sarah, sitting in a tree…" Eddy started "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" everyone sang "Shut up guys…" Double-D said "First comes love, and then comes marriage…" "I mean it…" "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" "SHUT UP!"

The screen shows outside the hospital, while everyone is laughing; it shows the top of the hospital, and Sonic and Shadow looking over the horizon.

THE END!


End file.
